Purple and Orange
by Smashly
Summary: George Weasley a coffee shop and a girl with purple hair. Can we smell a hook up... or maybe not...
1. Raspberry Mint in Autumn

He sat tapping his quill against the paper, watching tiny blots of ink gather with every flick. There was nothing written on the paper itself, but imaginary words gathered in his head.  
  
'This is stupid.'  
  
He crumpled the paper with one grab of the hand and tossed it off to the side. George Weasley leaned back in an uncomfortable chair and sighed. He was sitting at home while most everyone else was at his parent's house celebrating the engagement of his brother Ron and some slut he met three months ago. Actually she was quite the opposite of a slut; a nice refined church girl. It made himself sick thinking about it.  
  
He himself had claimed an unknown sickness, not wanting to actually gain sickness while sitting there. He had to be the only one left in his family not settled or in love and he didn't want to be. Screw love and its attributes. Sure it made you happy for the moment, but pain was always closely at hand, especially in these days.  
  
People were dying more often in recent times as they were in the past. Two of his brothers were claimed in the numbers developing. Percy was killed in an ambush at the ministry and despite his annoying qualities, he was still his brother. Charlie was also killed, but everyone tried blaming that on an accident with dragons. A load of shit, George thought. Charlie would be the last one to have an accident with dragons.  
  
If he went to his family get together, he would hear about why he should find someone and he won't ever until he chops his hair short again and "Take out that nasty piercing." He could almost hear his mother's voice in his ear. Yes, that was the reason why he avoided his family for a month straight now. He shook his head, no; the real reason was he couldn't stand to look at them anymore. The entire world was a ball of depression and he would not fall victim to it.  
  
The sounds of padded footsteps reached his ears. He quickly threw a blanket over himself as he slouched down into a sleeping position. The door opened followed by rowdy laughter.  
  
"Shh," someone whispered a laugh. "George is asleep."  
  
The group tried to hush, but was still loud. He felt someone sit on the arm of the chair and their voice was soon close and hot near his ear.  
  
"I know you're awake," the voice whispered. It was the same person who had told them to quiet down; a girl named Ginger one of Lee Jordon's friends. She had a profound crush on him and had tried to get into his pants on several occasions. "If you want, you can sleep with me in the bedroom, I'll be waiting."  
  
'Then you'll be waiting for awhile', George thought as the weight lifted off the chair. He silently rolled over and stared at the patchwork material used on the couch. He could hear the sounds of a bed shaking and banging up against the wall. This, he could tell was Fred and his daily dose of ass. Nearly every week there was someone new. True, he hadn't found love, but the lust he managed in a week was enough until he found somebody.  
  
Fred and him were twins and therefore close with each other. Over the last year or so, George was beginning to notice their obvious differences. They no longer were difficult to tell apart. George had grown his hair out to his chin which curled out a bit; Fred left his short. George had also tattooed his arms to where the skin was barely visible anymore and had his lip pierced. The way Fred acted was disgusting to George, screwing chicks every week, not cleaning anything, acting like a maniac. He'd cooled down, himself. He was no longer the crazy twin brother to Fred with an armful of jokes. He was tired of this view; he wasn't just a twin he was George Weasley.  
  
+  
  
"Ey, get your lazy ass up."  
  
Something was pushing him gently in his side. George moaned quietly and rolled over. His brother Fred brought down his foot and grinned. "It's one in the afternoon. Shouldn't you be up by now?"  
  
"Why?" George said in a cracked and tired voice.  
  
"Why? Because you were up all last night," Fred said.  
  
"No I wasn't."  
  
"Exactly," Fred said and pushed him again. "You didn't do jack shit yesterday and you're sleeping past noon. What the hell is up with you?"  
  
"Nothing, just let me sleep," George moaned rolling over again.  
  
"Well, at least go sleep in your room," Fred said walking over to the kitchen table.  
  
"Can't. Ginger's in there," George said into his pillow.  
  
"Nah, she left. Early and crying," Fred said shoveling cereal into his mouth.  
  
"Why?" George sat up and looked at his brother.  
  
"Because you ignored her, as usual. George, the girl's in love with you. Quit playing hard to get and do something with her," Fred said.  
  
"I'm not playing hard to get. I don't like her, so quit bringing her over. I couldn't even sleep in my bed last night because she was there," George said.  
  
Fred raised his eyebrow, "So you were awake last night."  
  
George groaned and stood up. "I'm going out, I'll see you later."  
  
He threw a cloak around his shoulders, not even bothering to change his clothes from yesterday and walked right out the door. It was starting to get chilly as October approached. His favorite time of the year. The leaves changing were beautiful with the oranges, reds, and yellows. And the atmosphere was just inspiring. Just walking down the street was enough to calm him down.  
  
He walked into a coffee shop, the same coffee shop he'd been going to for the past year. It was the only wizard coffee place around, not to mention it tasted great. He always ordered the same thing too: a raspberry mint frapachinno. By now, all of the employee's knew his name and didn't even bother asking anymore. He slowly walked right to the counter where a purple haired girl in a dark red and black robed outfit smiled.  
  
"Can I help you?" She asked. Her voice was a bit shaky and she looked nervous.  
  
"The usual," George said and started to walk away.  
  
"Uh, excuse me sir," she yelled after him. George turned. "I'm actually new here, I'm sorry. I don't know what it is you want."  
  
"Oh, right. Sorry about that. A tall raspberry mint frapachinno," he said.  
  
"Alright, I'll bring it to when it's ready. Have a nice day," she smiled and turned.  
  
George nodded and sat down next to a window. How could he have been so stupid to think that she'd know what he wanted, after he hadn't ever seen her here before. Actually, he had. He looked over to the opposite corner. He remembered seeing a girl with purple hair and a few piercings sitting there always writing. He was curious one day and watched her. She didn't move except to use the restroom and order more coffee, but mainly she just wrote. Then at five a clock she gathered up her papers and left.  
  
He looked back out the window and stared at the colors. It was almost depressing now, everything was. He couldn't think of something that depressed him lately. Even the thought of a girls touch, after all he didn't have it.  
  
"I love the autumn, it's beautiful outside."  
  
George turned, startled to see the girl at the front counter standing next to his table with his order on a little plate. She smiled as she set it down on the table.  
  
"Yeah, thanks," he handed the money to her and she slipped it into one of her pockets.  
  
He watched her walk away. She went back to the counter and smiled for the next customer. It was like an act. He didn't once see her smile when she was writing. Her face was set and she frowned a few times then scribbled something out. The way she smiled with the customers was disturbingly untrue and he wondered if they noticed. If they noticed that she really doesn't care if you have a nice day.  
  
George sat there for another hour or so. He'd already ordered a bagel and another frapachinno. He watched out the front window and saw his twin brother walk by with a girl attached to his arm and knew it was safe to go back home.  
  
"Still here?"  
  
George looked up to see the purple haired girl. She had taken off her work robes and was wearing a tight dark purple shirt and baggy black pants. The lip piercing was also back in place.  
  
"Yeah, and I might be here for another twenty minuets," he said.  
  
"I know how it is. I used to love this place, until I started working. Mind if I sit?" she asked.  
  
George nodded as she sat down in a chair across from her. "When did you start?"  
  
"Yesterday. People are so fucking rude here, I've never realized. I usually just keep to myself in a corner," she said and forced a laugh.  
  
George smiled bleakly. She looked up and frowned slightly to herself. "I'm sorry I interrupted you, I'll just be going."  
  
"No," George heard himself say. "It's alright. You didn't intrude. What's your name?"  
  
She sat back down and smiled. A true smile and she was very pretty when she did. She had violet grey colored eyes that matched well with her hair and her lips parted just a slight bit, compared to her wide fake smile. "Enid."  
  
"I'm George," he said, reaching a hand across the table.  
  
She took it and he saw tattoos and vertical scars down her forearm. He raised an eyebrow as she pulled away quickly and rubbed her arm.  
  
"What's that?" he inquired.  
  
"Nothing, I had an accident a few weeks ago, nothing big," she said in a rush.  
  
George nodded and let the topic slide. She obviously was uncomfortable and he liked talking to her. They talked for thirty minuets before she looked at a watch on her wrist and frowned.  
  
"I have to go, I've got practice in thirty," she said standing up.  
  
"Practice?"  
  
"Quidditch. I also play. I'll see you around though," she said and walked out the door.  
  
George smiled to himself and waited five more minuets till he got up and headed back to his own silent apartment. 


	2. Winter Infatuation

Autumn had turned to an early winter. George was staring out of Café windows at the gathering snow on the ground. It was ice cold outside, but inside it was stifling warm. He looked over at Enid who was overworking to get an order of twelve with a long line behind them. She had taken this job as part time for a bit of extra cash and turned into a hectic near full time job. He smiled slightly. She was cute when she was frustrated and getting slightly angry, but he wouldn't tell her. He was never good at telling girls how he felt, so he usually lost them to more headstrong guys.  
  
There was a small ding of a bell and a rush of cold air as the door opened to the café. He looked over briefly and then cursed as he saw the spiky red hair.  
  
"Aha, I found your hiding place," Fred said, waltzing over to his table.  
  
"Yeah, I noticed," George said calmly.  
  
"Why this dump?" Fred said rather loud.  
  
"Good coffee," he replied. 'And amongst other things', he thought, risking a look at Enid who had finished with the order. She started walking over to a back table where a new customer sat.  
  
Fred noticed the look and smiled his deviant smile, "Good coffee and good ass I daresay?"  
  
"No I wouldn't say that, so don't try anything," George said, frowning.  
  
Fred caught her attention before she could reach the people in the back. "Um, excuse me, my twin brother and I, would like another. whatever is he usually gets," he said reaching his arm around George who was shaking his head.  
  
"Of course," Enid said, with a slight smile and made her to the back.  
  
"Why the hell did you do that?" George said, once she was out of earshot.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Make an ass of me. She probably thinks that I'm a dickhead like you now," George hissed.  
  
"Oh, so now I'm a dickhead?" Fred said, nearly yelling. People were beginning to look and he could tell that everyone could hear. "Well, your dickhead brother came to tell you that your slut of a sister is pregnant and that our fucked up family is having a party for her if you even give a damn. Personally, I could care less anymore, but mum's upset that you haven't talked to her in months. And now, your dickhead brother is leaving!"  
  
George watched as Fred left the café, stomping out into the cold. He cursed to himself and put his head on the table and closed his eyes. Now of all times, he wished everything could just disappear how it does when your eyes shut.  
  
"Well, that was entertaining," Enid said.  
  
George looked up, his head still on the table to see Enid, out of her work clothes sitting in front of him. He grimaced. "That would be Fred, one of my brothers."  
  
"One of?"  
  
"One of my five other brothers," George said and picked his head back up.  
  
Enid nodded. "That must be nice, to have a lot of people like in your family." George looked at as if she were dancing in front of him naked. "Well, to me it would since I come from no family. I was raised in an orphanage."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," George said, not sure what else to say.  
  
She waved a hand at him, "Nah, it's not really a big deal. Just put a giant damper on my childhood needless to say." She smiled, but he could see the sadness in her eyes.  
  
"Well, I should probably go to that damned family party, or my mother will hunt me down. If you want, you can come. I know they won't mind and it will probably be more bearable," George said. He didn't know what the hell he was doing. He had just asked Enid to go with him to his sister's party as if she would want to.  
  
She smiled, "Yeah that would be cool."  
  
He looked taken aback, but smiled. He must be crazy, taking a girl he liked over to his parent's house.  
  
+  
  
"Do you think he'll come?" Molly Weasley said, talking to Fred.  
  
He was sitting on the couch with his feet propped on the end table in front of him. "No." His mother gave him a stern look. "What? You asked me and I'm telling what I think. I think that he couldn't give a rat's a-" Molly frowned, "Well he could care less."  
  
His mother sighed as the rest of her children gathered in the living room, talking excitedly to Ginny and each other. Molly walked into the kitchen where Harry, Ron, Hermione and her boyfriend were seated at the table. The front door opened as George and Enid walked in. Molly looked over, expecting to see someone else walking through the door.  
  
"George!"  
  
"Hey, mum," he said casually. She ran over to him and gave him a giant hug, nearly strangling him. "Yeah it's nice to see you too."  
  
When she let go, she stood back smiling. "You still haven't taken out that foul silver in your face and- are there more tattoos!?"  
  
"Yeah, what you don't like them?" George said casually, looking over his arm.  
  
His mother frowned and stepped closer grabbing his hair, "And if you don't watch out, your hair will be as long as Bill's." She shuddered just thinking about it.  
  
"I'm not growing it to Bill's length, relax, this is as long as I want it," George sighed, remembering why he hated coming here.  
  
"Who's this?" She asked looking over his shoulder.  
  
He knew of all things, his mother would freak over this. Not of the way Enid looked, but the fact that he'd brought her with him. She dance saying how proud she was that he'd brought his girlfriend over before he could even explain that she wasn't his girlfriend but just a friend. It would cause mass confusion and a huge embarrassment.  
  
"This," he said as quickly as possible, "is my friend Enid."  
  
"Well it's nice to meet you, Enid," Molly said, hugging her. Enid smiled nicely, unsure what to say next.  
  
George was surprised when that was the end of the subject and went back to cooking. He whispered in to Enid, "She's on crack, I swear."  
  
"She seems nice," she whispered back, laughing slightly.  
  
"Yeah right, I give it twenty or so minuets until she flips out on something," George said.  
  
"What was that?" his mother asked from across the room.  
  
"Nothing, mum," he said casually.  
  
"George!"  
  
He looked over to his only little sister running over to him and nearly knocking him over with a giant hug. "You came!" "Should you be doing that in your condition?" he asked.  
  
"Shut up," Ginny said, punching him slightly on the shoulder. "Who's this?"  
  
"My friend, Enid," George said. Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Don't even start."  
  
"Nice to meet you Enid," Ginny said, smiling.  
  
"Well I can't believe it, jackass showed up!" Fred yelled.  
  
"Fred! Don't use that sort of language in my house, thank you," Molly called.  
  
"Sorry mum. And it's the girl from the coffee place," he said, looking at George. "I'm Fred, partner in crime." He reached his hand out to her.  
  
"Enid, coffee shop girl," she said.  
  
It took several more minuets for everyone to realize that George had showed up and that Enid was just his friend. Soon, Enid was chatting with Ginny, Harry and Ron, who all played Quidditch as well and he himself was sitting on the couch with Fred. He didn't realize it, but he was watching Enid nearly the entire time, as if afraid that if he didn't she'd disappear.  
  
"I know you like her," Fred said quietly, leaning in.  
  
George turned his gaze, "And why would you think that?"  
  
"Because you've been staring at her all night and in the coffee shop earlier, that's all you did. How long have you known her?"  
  
"A month or so," George said.  
  
"So do something," Fred said, pushing his twin a bit.  
  
"I can't. I don't think she likes me like that," George said, staring at the ground.  
  
"Bullshit. She came didn't she? I've asked someone to come to one of these stupid family get together things once. I told her I didn't think I could stand it, which is why I asked her."  
  
"What happened?" George inquired.  
  
"She made up an excuse as to where she had to be," Fred said with a laugh. "What are you going to do with her after?"  
  
"I don't know, I was just going let her go home," George said. "You're never getting any," Fred said, getting up from the couch.  
  
George looked down and ran his hands through his hair. He didn't care anymore. He could feel that pang of infatuation run through him, his stomach tightened and his annoyed him. When he looked up, he caught her looking at him with a worried look on her face. She smiled, her eyes showed how she felt. She was just as vulnerable as he was, just as confused and lost. Maybe they were perfect, maybe they were supposed to be together.  
  
'Or maybe this is life fucking with me again'. 


	3. Quidditch and a Kiss

The winter sun poured in through his bedroom window. George Weasley turned over in his sleep, thick blankets wrapping around him, twisting in odd ways. He moaned as the light finally pressed into his dreams, waking him from slumber in bitter reality. The reality was he never did do anything with Enid. The reality was when he turned around at her doorstep he could feel her disappointment. The reality was he hadn't been to the café in a week, but stayed at home.  
  
He got out of bed and put a small red tee shirt over his bare chest and pulled up a pair of baggy ripped jeans.  
  
"And he lives," Fred said as he came out of the bedroom. "Are we going to work today?" George yawned and nodded, sitting down at the table. "You still look tired." George nodded, yawning again. Fred threw money at him, "Go to the damn coffee shop and drink some caffeine."  
  
He shook his head, "No, I'll manage."  
  
"The hell you will," Fred said. "Go before I drag you there myself."  
  
George sighed and stood up from the table and walked right out the door, not even caring about the freezing cold that would hit him hard in the face. He could see the café from down the road despite the snow. It had darkened considerably since he woke up, the thick snow blocking the sun. White powder laced the windows to the café and the door was nearly blocked from the snow. He managed to heave the door open and it closed behind him in rush. He shook the snow out of his hair and looked at the counter. A pimply faced black haired boy stood at the counter.  
  
"Hello sir, can I help you?" the boy asked.  
  
George looked around confused, there was only one other person in the entire store; an old lady mumbling to herself about cats. "Is Enid here?"  
  
"Enid?" the boy asked.  
  
"Enid, she works here, purple hair, lip." George started but was interrupted by the boy.  
  
"Oh, yeah I know who you're talking about. She quit yesterday, didn't even put in her two weeks notice. Can I help you with anything coffee related?" the boy inquired, eager to do work.  
  
He found himself sitting by the window again after ordering his drink. He didn't understand why she didn't say anything to him about it. Then again, he hadn't talked to her in a week.  
  
There was a shadow by the door and it opened with a blow of snow and cold and then a person. Purple hair was matted with white and normally light colored skin tinted pink from the cold.  
  
"Adam, do you have my paycheck?" She said, walking to the counter.  
  
"Yeah and some guy was in here asking about you," Adam said, turning into the backroom.  
  
"Some guy?" Enid mumbled then turned. "George?"  
  
He smiled, but felt like an ass, "You quit?"  
  
She walked over to the table and sat down. "Yeah, I couldn't stand it anymore. Plus, you didn't come for a week so it was boring." She smiled casually, but something was bothering her.  
  
"Yeah sorry about that. I've been busy with the shop Fred and I own. I've been sleeping too much due to lack of coffee though, so I came back," George said.  
  
"What kind of shop?" She asked.  
  
"Weasley Wizard Wheezes. It's a joke shop," he said, smiling a bit.  
  
Enid laughed, "Nice. Well since you're here," she reached into her pocket and brought out a ticket. "I got you a ticket to the game. Bally Castle Bats against Chudley Cannons. The Bats being my team. I just wondered if you wanted to go, might be a bit cold though."  
  
"That would awesome," George said, pocketing the ticket.  
  
She smiled just as Adam came out from the back room. "Well I have to get going, I'll see you around I suppose."  
  
He watched her grab the check eagerly and walk out the doors into the freezing weather. The game was tomorrow at five, hopefully the weather would improve.  
  
But it didn't, if anything it was worse. He showed up in the stands wearing his warmest cloaks and a thick red and yellow scarf his mother made back when he was in school. Looking out onto the field, barely anything was seen in the swirl of snow. The only thing he could see was a blur of robes. Black blurs with red floating midair and orange and red blurs. All at once they started play, and the blurs became streaks moving back and forth. The black blurs were winning or at least it looked like it from the barely seen score board. They were moving faster and more agile then the orange. Points upon points racked up on both sides.  
  
He watched as they moved closer to the stands and a black, red and purple blur flew past followed by two orange blurs. He kept his eye on the player the rest of the game and eagerly watched. She seemed to be scoring a lot or helping follow through with plays. She was fast and quick thinking, an awesome chaser.  
  
He lost her in the crowd of the players flying. He could no longer see the purple with black and red, but black and red by itself in a mass of color. Then a lone black and red started to dive rapidly. At first he thought it was the seeker, going to catch the snitch, but no red and orange followed and he watched as it hit the ground. People rushed out onto the field carrying them off the field just as the snitch was caught by the Ballycastle Bats. He cheered but as the team flew in circles around the stadium he didn't catch a glimpse of purple. He stood up and walked down the halls, leading to the emergency station.  
  
Please let her be alright.  
  
He couldn't help but dread what he would see; a mangled dead Enid. No, nobody had died in years and a fall like that wouldn't have killed her. Severely injured, sure, but that was always better than being dead.  
  
A big red sign was in the distance along with a curtained off bed and he walked faster to it when large arms reached out and stopped him.  
  
"Wha- whoa," George said, caught off guard.  
  
A large man in black and white robes was standing in front of the doorway. "I need to see a pass."  
  
"I don't have any, look my friend was injured, I'm here to see if she's okay," George said, trying to peer past the big man.  
  
"Then you can't be back here. It's for team members or special allowances only," he said.  
  
"Shit," George mumbled. He reached in his pocket and looked at the ticket, "Uh, here."  
  
The man looked at it closely, raised an eyebrow and stepped back. George smiled to himself and walked through. She was sitting up, holding her head, a line of blood dripping careless somewhere on her hairline. She smiled.  
  
"Ey, did you see that? We won," she said, still grinning.  
  
"Yeah, I also saw you hit the ground too," George said, sitting on the edge of the bed.  
  
She forced a painful laugh. "Yeah, the bastards hit me with two bludgers. So not only was the breath knocked out of me, I felt my back nearly break as I hit the ground."  
  
"That bad?" George inquired.  
  
"Probably, I don't know. I feel so damn numb with medicine, I can't feel a thing. Except for my head," she mumbled.  
  
He reached his hand to her chest and pushed her back against the pillow. "Then lay your dumb ass down. It makes it worse sitting up like that."  
  
She smiled and closed her eyes. She was so beautiful, even though she was aching with pain and nearly unconscious. Her breathing was slow and steady when he reached his hand and brushed away a piece of bright purple hair. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the forehead, wishing he could do more then that.  
  
The entire team burst into the room, laughing and cheering, hoping to wake Enid, before the nurse came in and hurried them out. George slipped quietly and unnoticed from the room and walked out of the stadium. 


	4. Drunken Fools and a Postit Note

"I think I'm in love with you, and your friend, honest I do."  
  
George sat on the chair in his apartment watching the group of drunken girls sing love songs. One of the girls was Enid; she was bent over laughing at the moment from previously singing as loud as she possibly could, regardless of how it sounded. The other girl up there she knew was Ginger, who had her arm around Enid. He remembered the look she gave Ginger when she started talking to her in the first place. He wasn't sure what the feeling was, but he was sure he felt the same.  
  
Fred stood up clumsily and changed the song. He had recognized before a song about smoking pot and fucking chicks. Overall, it was pretty humorous.  
  
"I know this song! I know this song!" Enid yelled. She and Ginger both started to sing the song.  
  
George folded his arms and laughed. It was Christmas Eve and Fred had thrown together a little party. The only person George really invited was Enid, but Fred had already made a huge list. So far, Ginger hadn't said a word to him, but he was sure she would.  
  
Enid sighed and walked off to the side and nearly fell over but landed on the arm of the chair George was sitting on. She looked over and smiled.  
  
"Hi, George!" she said, slurring her words.  
  
"Hi Enid," he laughed.  
  
She brought her finger up and motioned for him to come closer. She brought her lips up to his ear, "See her, that's Ginger. I hate her." And she started to laugh.  
  
"I don't like her much either," George said.  
  
"That's good, that's really good. You want to know why? Because she's a treacherous bitch," Enid said in a dramatic voice. Her face went pale and she put her lips to her mouth and ran to the bathroom.  
  
He sat there for a bit till he heard coughing and swishing water. George got up and walked into the bathroom. She was on all fours puking into the toilet. He rushed over and pulled back her hair and she puked again. She wiped her mouth, panting, and leaned up against the wall.  
  
"I think you had a bit too much to drink," George said smiling.  
  
She nodded her head slowly. He got up and wet a washcloth with warm water and started to clean off her face and hair.  
  
"Sorry," she said, her voice cracking. George flushed the toilet. "It's alright. Feeling better?"  
  
She nodded slowly, "I'm just really tired. I think I'll go to sleep." She leaned her head and back and closed her eyes.  
  
"Hey," George said, shaking her bit. She opened an eye. "How about you get up and you can sleep in the bedroom. But I need you to help, come on," he got on his feet and forced her up. She was awake but she could barely move herself. She flopped over his shoulders as he dragged her out of the bathroom and into his bedroom and laid her down on the bed. "Thanks," he said, panting.  
  
She was already asleep. He pulled covers up over her and sat on the bed watching.  
  
"How come you've never done that for me?"  
  
George turned to see Ginger standing in the doorway, crying. He sighed. "Because, she's my friend."  
  
"Well, why won't you be my friend? She always gets everything. Perfect Enid with the perfect boyfriend," Ginger whined.  
  
"She's not." George started, but Ginger continued.  
  
"Oh, everyone wanted a piece of Scott. Scott and Enid, Scott and Enid. They were perfect together," Ginger said, falling to the floor. She smiled. He hated the way she smiled, it was malicious, she was remembering. "I took care of that. He wanted me George. Scott isn't the type to settle down, he grew bored with her. I was new and fresh. George, I love you. Why won't you love me back?"  
  
George stared at her. This was why Enid referred to her as a treacherous bitch. She had cheated on her with this Scott kid. "Get out, Ginger. Just go."  
  
She started to cry even more as she stumbled out of the room. He crawled up against the bed, resting his head on the mattress and drifted to sleep.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Author's note thingy that she added at the bottom. yeah.  
  
+_+ . That last chapter was just pathetic, sorry about that. Anyways, the reason why it's so short is because last night while I was lying in bed (not in my right state of mind if you know what I mean.) and I wanted to do some of this in Enid's point of view or at least the next few chapters.  
  
You have no idea how weird this is for me to have a plan in a story. I never usually do, I just sit down (mainly at school) and just start typing. Which is what I'm doing right now. But I do have a plan and I do plan on finishing this, or at least getting halfway there, unlike many of my other things..  
  
Also, thanks for the comment(s). Not just for this story but for other ones, it really does help; I've just been a bit lazy lately. So yeah I'll get started writing, or typing, same thing.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 


	5. Christmas Sorrow and a Dead Rose

I used to think that if you understood how the mind worked that you would go crazy. I'm not sure why I thought that, I just did. So I stopped caring, I lived my life one night after the next getting fucked up. During the day, I'd write. I'd write all about my life and my thoughts and put it into a book someday. I wanted to show people what happens in orphanages when you do something wrong. You don't get yelled at, you don't get sent to your room without dinner; you get beat, brutally so you won't forget and you'll go without dinner for a week.  
  
I should know.  
  
I wasn't ever a really good kid. I fooled around a lot, messing with people, cracking jokes. No matter how hard they hit me, I still kept on. Then I was sent to a wizarding school and my entire life changed. I met people that were like me and I made friends, one in particular; Ginger. Ginger and I were inseparable, always causing some kind of trouble. We were like sisters at school, and then summer holiday came around and we barely talked, but once school started, it was as if we weren't apart. I never told her about the orphanage and I sometimes think that maybe it was partly my fault. Maybe she would have understood me in a way and saw me for who I really was and then this would have never happened. But it did and I met Scott. Shit, was he gorgeous and he thought I was beautiful. It was almost too good to be true. I started to get suspicious over nothing and when I let my guard down, then it fell apart.  
  
It was then my fucked up days began. I drank, I smoked, and I even snorted a few things, but believe me that didn't last long. I was offered a job as a Chaser for Ballycastle Bats and I accepted. My life started to straighten out and I vowed never to even think about relationships ever again.  
  
But then George Weasley had to walk into that coffee shop I worked at and he just had to apologize before I left and make me melt into nothing. I wanted to kiss him, but most of the time I wasn't sure. I wasn't sure how he felt and he usually acted like he didn't care.  
  
His brother Fred threw a party on Christmas Eve and I was invited. I must admit I remember I drank a few beers and took a few shots, but I was just buzzed. I probably fell asleep. When I woke up in the morning, my head ached. It felt like a million nails had been hammered in.  
  
I walked out of whoever's bedroom I was asleep in completely unaware to fact I was wearing small panties and a small red shirt. George was sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal and Fred was sitting next to a sleeping Ginger on the couch with a beer. Fred whistled, I waved a hand at him as if swatting a fly as I sat down at the table.  
  
"How are you?" George asked. There was a smile in his eyes as if he knew a joke and wasn't sharing. I loved that look.  
  
"My head hurts," I said.  
  
He laughed. "With all you drank last night, I'd imagine so."  
  
I put my hands to my mouth, "I drank a lot?"  
  
"Hell yeah," Fred said. "You and Ginger both drank our entire stash. Not to mention you threw up."  
  
I looked at George horrified. What a great impression that makes. "I'm so sorry."  
  
But he didn't seem bothered at all, not even fazed. "No problem, happens to the best of us."  
  
I loved that about him, I loved everything about him. From the way he smiles to when he gets that whiney sound in his throat when he doesn't want something. When was at the coffee shop every day and sat there with me when I got off work, to when he nearly ran to see if I was okay when I fell of my broomstick. He was gorgeous inside and out and it killed me that I couldn't touch him.  
  
It's not that I couldn't, it's more that I wouldn't. I told myself that I wouldn't get involved with someone. Last time was hard enough; I didn't want to screw up again.  
  
"So, are you coming to out parent's house tonight?" Fred said.  
  
"Why?" I asked.  
  
"A Christmas party. My mum asked you, not that I wouldn't mind if you came. I asked you last night, but I figured you wouldn't remember," George said. He was speaking a little fast for my head to comprehend, so I sat there trying to figure it out. "Of course, if you don't that's fine too, I know how our family is."  
  
"No, it's not that," I said. "It's just that you were going too fast for me to keep up with right now."  
  
I looked up at him and he had a huge grin on his face. I frowned and let my head hit the table. I felt like a drunken ass. Fred and George found all of this hilarious though.  
  
Later that night, when I was well rested, I found myself at the Weasley's front door. Molly greeted her sons with one big hug and then one for me. I could feel my face go extremely pink; I'd never really gotten this sort of attention from a mother type figure before. Judging by the smile she gave me, I think she figured as much. I followed them into the crowded living room. Ron, Harry and Hermione were spread on the floor with a ginger cat I learned was named Crookshanks and a chessboard. Bill was talking with his father on the couch while Ginny was sitting on the other couch with her boyfriend holding her sixth month unborn child. Fred, George and I all sat down on the floor by Ginny and her boyfriend.  
  
"Hey, don't fall," George laughed as I sat down.  
  
I shoved him a bit as I nearly fell over on him. We laughed for a bit as Fred and George ganged up on me trying to tickle me, which I must admit worked too well. I was on the floor, nearly screaming while two red heads were poking me all over. I finally had the since to get up and run into the kitchen.  
  
"You're lucky I'm pregnant George, I'd get you pretty good," I heard Ginny said.  
  
"Well, too bad for you I'm not," George said, and Ginny screamed a giggle.  
  
I wished I came from a family like this. Sure, everyone has their differences and their problems, but despite it all, they can still get together like this. I never had anything like this and I still think I never will. I leaned against the counter drinking a glass of water when George came in.  
  
"Sure you don't want any wine?" George said.  
  
I laughed and shook my head. He poured himself a glass of eggnog and stood opposite of me. I felt like a fool standing there drinking water not saying anything. He downed the glass and set it down on the counter by me. He was nearly leaning over me and I could smell him, he smelled of petuli and spice incense. He looked up and then back down at me and started leaning forward. I froze as he came closer and closer to me face. He was going to kiss me, it was what I wanted but for some reason I was freaking out.  
  
He pecked me on the cheek and smiled, "Mistletoe."  
  
He backed away and I watched as he walked out of the kitchen. Thank god, because I feel my face was deep red. I'm not sure whether it was disappointment or relief, but I had a tight knot in my stomach.  
  
"Are you okay dear?"  
  
I turned and Molly was walking in. I smiled and tried to clear my face of its redness, but without any luck.  
  
"You look flushed," she said again.  
  
"Just a bit hot I guess," I said, sounding like an idiot. Call me strange, but I had the distinct feeling she could see right through me.  
  
I took a drink from my glass. "You like George don't you?" She said smiling.  
  
I nearly choked on my water. I put the glass down to prevent any further coughing and looked at her, "What?"  
  
"I said that you like George, don't you?" she repeated.  
  
"Um," I had no idea what to say so I started mumbling off a bunch of crap. "As a friend yes, but if you're talking romantically, I haven't done anything I swear, I wouldn't do anything to your son." God I sounded like an idiot.  
  
She laughed and I wasn't sure if it was good or bad. "It's alright, I can tell you like him. More than a friend, I mean. I was just wondering is all. I have no problem with you dating him. In fact, I think you two would look cute together."  
  
If my face had returned back to its normal color it was once again a deep shade of red again. I nodded slowly, unsure what to say. I felt like an ass.  
  
I went back home by myself that night and stared at my apartment. Why didn't I do anything when he took me home, why didn't I say anything and why didn't he? I told myself that he didn't like me, but now, I'm not sure. I stared at the dead rose by the windowsill. I hated it so much, but I couldn't get rid of it. It was much a part of someone's heart, regardless if they didn't love me anymore.  
  
I hated it here by myself. Too many memories good and bad. It was just too much of everything. I come here and I'd cry, just thinking of the way things are and what they could have been. But what if I was still with Scott? I wouldn't have met George and somewhere inside of me I liked thinking that. I lost Scott, true, but I wonder sometimes which is the better one. It would probably take me longer to figure that out, but I was willing to wait.  
  
There was a knock at my door and I turned startled. I slowly got up and walked up to the door. I had my wand ready in pocket but when I opened the door it was a familiar red headed boy I knew.  
  
"Hey," George said.  
  
I smiled, "Ey, what brings you back here?"  
  
"Fred has got the apartment tied up. I couldn't even find a place to sleep, and he's got plenty. Says he needs to spread Christmas cheer," he laughed quietly.  
  
"Well you can stay here if you like," I said, opening the door.  
  
"Thanks," he came in.  
  
I sat down on the couch by the flower and looked at it. Sometimes I could see life in it again, but just barely and only for a few minuets.  
  
"That's pretty rose, though I'm sure it was better when it was alive," he said, breaking the silence.  
  
I smiled sadly, "Yeah it was. Someone gave it to me a long time ago and I just can't get rid of it."  
  
"Scott?" he said.  
  
I looked over at him surprised, "How do you know?"  
  
"Ginger. She came in when I brought you to bed last night and started babbling about what happened and how it wasn't her fault," he said, looking at the floor. He knew and he didn't want to look me in the eye. I felt like a fool.  
  
"Yeah well, Ginger's a bitch," I said bluntly. He looked at me and smiled. "You can sit down, it's okay. My furniture doesn't bite."  
  
I expected him to sit down on the other chair but he sat down next to me. I could feel pink in my face and I forced it away.  
  
"Enid?"  
  
"Yeah," I said.  
  
"I lied earlier about Fred kicking me out. I was trying to think of an excuse to come here and that's all I could think of," he said. I looked over at him, he was staring at the floor.  
  
"It's alright," I said and it was. It was almost kind of sweet. I sat there for another minuet before I got up. This was getting frustrating and I was tired of playing games. I was tired and getting irritable. So I walked into my bedroom and took off my pants and shirt and crawled into bed. I could hear walking when I finally went to sleep and I wondered if he was leaving or just walking around. 


	6. Late Night Sleepovers

I moaned irritably and someone shook my shoulder. I rolled over, trying to block it out.  
  
"Enid, wake up, you lazy ass," someone said.  
  
I opened an eye and saw George sitting on the edge of my bed smiling, still shaking me. "I'm up." He was still shaking me, till I sat up. "I'm up!"  
  
He smiled, "Finally."  
  
I laid back down and stared at him. He was watching me and smiling. "Where did you sleep?"  
  
"The couch," he said.  
  
I nodded. I was getting the same frustration of last night. I grabbed a blanket off of my bed and walked into the living room of my apartment sat down on the couch. I usually did this every morning and just stared out the window. I was freezing, even with the blanket. George came out of my bedroom, fully dressed, and sat down.  
  
"You look cold," he said.  
  
I nodded. He came over and wrapped his arms around me. I could feel warmth and I breathed in his scent, I loved it. I felt like a child again, when you got your first kiss. Completely unaware of what to do, yet you know you want it so bad.  
  
I was on the Quidditch field of my school when I first got mine. It was probably a bit different from a lot of girls' first kisses. I just flew down off of my broom and my captain came down to meet me. He was shorter than me by three inches, I always remembered that. For some reason I always told myself not to date someone shorter than me. He told me I was a good flyer and then best on the team then leaned over and kissed me. He tasted really bad, I could always remember that. It felt good but I wanted him to taste better.  
  
"Eric!" I heard someone yell. I looked over and saw a blonde girl, even shorter than me running onto the field, nearly in flames she was so pissed.  
  
It hit me then that she was his girlfriend and he probably shouldn't have done what he did. She started yelling at me, but I yelled right back then yelled at Eric a bit too. She then convinced herself that it was my fault and I was a slut and tried to hit me. A bad move on her part. Never hit a girl with a broomstick who is nearly a foot taller than you, you'll get your ass kicked and she did.  
  
I looked at George expecting something but all he did was look out the window with his arm around me. I realized that this was just a game, he wasn't really going to kiss me, and it wasn't what he had planned. I told him I was cold and he, being the good friend he was helped me warm up.  
  
I angrily got up and stormed into my bedroom and threw on some clothes. I heard him get up and knock on my door.  
  
"Enid?"  
  
"What?" I snapped.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Putting clothes on, trying to stay warm. I won't be an inconvenience for you, I'll keep myself warm," I yelled.  
  
I had lost all of my self control just then. He had no idea, obviously what I was pissed about, but I wanted him to know I was pissed and at him. I was tired of games and I was tired of this hide and seek bullshit. I threw open my door and walked into the kitchen and lit up a cigarette. Something he had never seen me do.  
  
"You smoke?"  
  
"Yes, among other bad habits I started. I'm just a bad kid in general, George, you have no idea," I said. It was true, I had done more stuff than he could imagine.  
  
"Just because you smoke doesn't mean you're a bad kid," he said.  
  
"Oh it doesn't? How about smoking pot, drinking nearly every night to the point where I nearly get alcohol poisoning. Or how about having sex with so many guys I can't even remember any more. I'm sure I'm probably diseased as hell, so you might want to stay away from someone like me. I try and cut away my past and the way I feel. I've tried to kill myself so many times just because I hated who I am and what I've done. And right now I'm extremely tempted because I'm tired of games," I yelled. I was crying now and losing all self control.  
  
I was expecting the look of pity and disgust, I've gotten it so many times I almost hoped for it. But he nodded. "I figured that was what those cuts on your arms were."  
  
I looked at him in disbelief. I wanted to explode just then, disappear in oblivion. I hated myself more than ever just then, for even thinking that he would hold that against me. Look at his family, they're so accepting of everything, why would he care about my past? After all, it was my past not my present.  
  
"And I don't think you're dirty because you've slept with a lot of guys. I've smoked pot before and I used to drink a lot too. I haven't tried to kill myself, but I've almost disappeared from my family because I was so frustrated with them."  
  
I could see sadness in his eyes. I wanted to cry again, just hold him or something. I wanted to tell him I loved him because I was sure I did now.  
  
"And these games I've playing, I didn't mean to. I'm not very good with things like this and I'm sorry," he said.  
  
I smiled with tears in my eyes, "The games were fine, I was just frustrated and I didn't understand. I felt like melting when you were holding me. I wanted to stay like that forever."  
  
He smiled and came over to me and hugged me. I almost lost myself just then. If I had died I would have been happier then I've ever been in my life. Even with Scott, it was different than this. Sex was what held us together. I wouldn't feel like melting when he hugged me. He lifted my head up and wiped away at my tears and then kissed me.  
  
It was more than a kiss though. It felt like everything and nothing at all. And he tasted wonderful. I don't know what it tasted like, it was his own taste, but he was wonderful. It lasted forever, but not long enough.  
  
We pulled away and he smiled, running his fingers through my hair. " I think I'm in love with you," I said. I sounded like it was a bad thing and part of me thought it was.  
  
"I know I love you. But why are you so worried?" he said.  
  
"I'm tired of being hurt," I said. "I'm afraid it'll happen again and I don't know if I can take it if it does."  
  
"I can't promise you anything except I won't cheat on you like what's-his- name did, and I can try not to hurt you, but if I do, I'll do whatever I can to make it up," he wrapped his arms around me again.  
  
It felt like a dream that I was about to wake up from. But when I woke up the next morning, he was lying next to me, his arm around my stomach. I closed my eyes again and let myself go back to sleep. The dream wouldn't end.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Another Author's Note from the Crazy Girl:  
  
*_* That was short and cheesy, I'm sorry. I'm not very good at writing love crap, being as I'm new to it myself. I'll try not to be so damn lovey dovey next time, because I promise something will happen. Hmm, that sounds as if it's a good thing, but it's not really. interesting. I need to go back to bed X_x +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 


End file.
